


Egy furcsa éjjel

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Egy furcsa éjjel

Kenma megunta a játékot, miután nyolcvanharmadjára sem sikerült túljutnia egy triviális küldetésen, ami ahhoz kellett volna, hogy kinyíljon a szint főgonoszának terme.

A szemeit levéve a képernyőről, az ablakra függesztette. Kint sötét volt már. Nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy ennyire elszaladt az idő...

Bár igazság szerint nem volt túl meglepő a dolog. Tényleg sokat szarakodott ezzel a küldetéssel... De most, látva a kinti kihalt sötétséget, igazán kedve támadt sétálni egyet, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt az ilyesminek a híve. De hogyan is szokták volt mondani? A kivétel erősíti a szabályt. Felkapta kedvenc pulóverét, és kiszabadult a négy fal közül. Csendesen bámészkodva rótta az utcákat. A csillagok olyan dolgokat suttogtak neki, melyeket egyáltalán nem értett, de ezt nem bánta. Voltak dolgok, melyeket ő nem érthetett meg, erre már korán rájött. Ezáltal az élete is némiképp egyszerűbbé vált. Tudott dolgokat, melyeket más nem, átlátott bizonyos dolgokon, melyeken más nem, de voltak gyenge pontjai, s ezzel tökéletesen tisztában is volt.

Egy kis szellő borzolta a haját, légzése meg hirtelen bennrekedt tüdejében, ahogy valaki hátulról elkapta.

Épp elkezdett volna kapálózni, mikor megérezte az ismerős illatot. Kuroo. Csak ő használta ezt az idióta pacsulit. Végül úgy döntött mégis csak rúg egyet támadója, már csupán a mihez tartás végett is. Egy fájdalmas felkiáltással később már szabad is volt. Ez akaratlanul is vigyort csalt az arcára. Mosollyal a szemében fordult barátjához. Akinek elakadt a lélegzete. Nem tudta, hogy ez azért van, mert rámosolygott, vagy mert szépen beletolta a belső lábélét Tetsuro jobboldali bordája alá, tökéletesen elérve a rekeszizmát. Ez még jobban nevetésre ingerelte.

Igazán furcsa este volt a mai. Kijött a szobából önként és dalolva, illetve nevetett is. Néha még magát is meg tudta lepni.

De jobb híján ráfogta az egészet a pajzánul suttogó csillagokra, s önfeledten nevetett Kurooval, majd megengedte neki, hogy elkísérje éjféli sétájára...


End file.
